Jalph, Nice Rack Snippet
by JackMerridew25
Summary: A pretty canon oneshot. There will be more. I will make snippets using a couple lines of actual dialogue from the book.


Jack laid the glistening white shell in the grass.

"I'm not going to play anymore. Not with you." Jack was crimson in the face, and it was apparent he was avoiding the gaze of everyone - especially me. He cleared his throat, and decided to speak up again with some sort of fake confidence.

"I'm not going to be a part of Ralph's lot-" He stared at Roger, who didn't look up. I could feel the tension in his voice start to build up. His eyes began to shimmer with droplets of salty water.

"I'm going off by myself. He can catch his own pigs. Anyone who wants to hunt when I do can come too." He took a daring glance around the circle, and when he saw that no one was looking back at him, he ran down the beach and towards the jungle. I ran after him. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't just let him leave! It would make things break up again and _I'd_ have to deal with it!

"Jack!" I cried, running after him. He stopped in his tracks, and then turned to face me for the first time since he had called the assembly. His face was red, almost matching his hair and disguising his freckles. It was streaked with tears. A sinking feeling started to erupt in the bottom of my stomach and I began to choke.

"No!" His voice cracked when he shouted. He ran off into the jungle. At that point, I knew I had to come after him. Father had always told me that people only leave to see who might chase them - and if I didn't chase him our friendship would be ruined for good.

_Or would it makes things worse?_

I quickly pushed the thought out of my head.

"Piggy, make sure everyone stays here. I'll be right back." I advised the fat boy.

"But Ralph, we can all do without h-"

"No, Piggy! Make sure they stay here!" I interrupted him harshly. I was chief and Piggy was going to do what I said. I trudged off into the forest, taking my time. I knew Jack would be there when I caught up to him.

Sure enough, I could see a tree in the distance with a bit of red hair poking out on the side. His curls cascaded and the sunlight hitting them made them look a fiery red. I swallowed and walked forward.

"Jack?" I called out softly, barely above a whisper. The head stirred and whimpered. I walked closer, and around the tree. He turned his head away from me before I came around. He mumbled something inaudible.

"Uh?"

"Don't want anyone...to see me like this." He replied in between shudders of breath. I sat next to him, leaning against the tree. There was a long, drawn out silence. I started to pick at some bark on the tree. I wasn't very good at comforting people. He risked a glance at me, but I didn't glance back although I could tell he was looking at me. When I finally looked back, he quickly turned away again. I sighed.

"Oh, Jack..."

"Don't. It's not your job. J-just...let me alone!" He cried, sniffling. I took his chin in my hand and looked at him, frowning. He looked so weak and helpless. Most of his mask had worn off, and his eyes were glazed over with shame.

"I'm not leaving. Don't care if you want me too..." Jack shifted his gaze, not wanting to look at the blonde. It was too embarrassing to be this vulnerable. Internally, he was cursing himself.

"I didn't mean it."

"What?"

"I didn't mean it - what you said."

"What did I say?"

"You asked if I hated you. I don't."

"Oh." I let go of his face and looked down at the ground.

"I was just...jealous. I'm-" Jack sighed. He hated apologizing. It made him feel weak. But how could he feel any weaker in this miserable state?

"I'm sorry, Ralph."

"S'okay. Just wish you hadn't been so intense about the whole thing. I get the chief thing - but really, Jack?" Ralph laughed. Jack finally gave in and laughed too. It broke the tension. Then when he thought about why he was leaving he began to feel like this was Ralph's way of getting control over him and he didn't like it.

"I really should be going." He pushed himself from the ground, and stood on two feet. I gaped and stood up just as quickly. When he started to turn away, I caught his shoulder.

"Don't-"

"Why not?"

"It'll make things break up!"

"Do I look like I care, Ralph?" He turned around and stared at me, cold in the face.

"No. But I do…Kind of."

"Right. You mean to tell me that by favoring Piggy and Simon that you really care!"

"It's not like that! They're not my friends like you are! Don't be ridiculous, Jack!" He looked uncomfortable and a tear started to form in his eye again. I wondered if I had said something wrong.

_Now you done it, Ralph. You've gone and set him off again..._ The two stood there, looking at each other. Jack bit his lip and then looked down at mine. I furrowed my brow. What was he doing? My question was answered when he looked around and then suddenly put his lips to mine. They were softer than I had imagined they would be, since on an island there was no such thing as chapstick. I was becoming worried about how easy this was and how warm his lips felt - how good it was to be this close to someone. It was a feeling I'd never known before. My eyes opened to see the fiery haired one - eyes closed, single tear on his cheek. Then I thought about my dad. The guilt started to ride in my throat, and I broke away, pushing on Jack's chest slightly.

"Jack, no."

"Ralph-

"No. This is wrong..."

"But I-"

"So wrong. I can't believe you-" Jack stared at me. His eyes were wide and full of hurt. I felt so bad, but Jack had lost his sense of morality. This wasn't moral, was it? Surely my father would be disappointed? He started to cry and turned to run off into the creepers. I, unwillingly, ran after him again. I caught him around the waist (which seemed like an awkward place to catch him). But I wasn't thinking straight. A moment ago, the connection had felt so good that I didn't want to stop - but I felt like the invisible shadow of civilization was watching me and shaming me. I looked around and noticed there was nobody here to judge me but trees and rocks. Maybe Jack was right? It was an island and there weren't rules. There wasn't anyone to tell us what to do, was there? When Jack turned around again, I met his lips - this time, on my terms. I pushed the guilty feeling down into the pit of my being, deciding it would go away if I ignored it long enough. Our lips started to move in sync with each other's. My whole face burned and if anyone were to see it right now, I was sure it would look as red as a tomato. I snaked my hands around the small of his back, and deepened the kiss. The guilty feeling started to hurt. Badly. That's when I took him into a close embrace, and cringed at the butterflies in my stomach not from warm, fuzzy feelings - but from anxiety. He began to play with my hair aimlessly, and it almost threw me over the edge.

_What are we doing?_ It was a strange and almost too human concept that I was facing on this tainted paradise. Instincts took over, and I pushed my tongue through his lips of silk - and in through his teeth. Slowly, but willingly, he allowed me to enter his mouth. It tasted of nothing but saliva (which didn't really have a taste). His cheeks were soft, I decided. The texture was welcoming and I continued to explore this unfamiliar world.

_Why didn't it feel like my own?_ It was when Jack made a strange noise - almost like a moan that I abruptly ended it. I pulled away and gaped at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was doing, I-" Jack just stood there, open mouthed and looked at me with that vulnerable look. I turned around to leave.

"Please, Ralph! I'm sorry I made that- that noise, I don't know what came over me!" Jack started towards me.

"Please! Don't leave!" He called, desperate. I bit my tongue and continued walking.

"It isn't right - and...and I'm sorry I encouraged it." I said harshly, and walked back to the shelters. Jack was so upset that the chokingly sad feeling in his throat became anger. He punched the tree as I walked away, and held his fists tightly at his sides. He mumbled something, and I heard him begin to weep. I didn't care. I just kept walking.


End file.
